


turn back the clock

by greensparkle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types, 僕だけがいない街 | ERASED
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Is a good uncle, Best Friends, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Justice League (DCU)Is protective of Tim Drake and the bat family, Oliver Queen is the best, Protective Jason, Protectiveness, Roy is 15, Stephanie Brown is 8, Tim and Stephanie are best friends, Tim needs a hug, all yj sidekicks are the ages after 5 year time skip, jason is 15, tim is 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensparkle/pseuds/greensparkle
Summary: DCU version of Erased manga/ anmieJason Todd considered himself many things, second Robin strong sidekick to Batman, middle member of the known young Justice team.The one thing he would never say out loud was he was the Robin no one trusted. When Jason gets killed by the Joker he's sent back in time to beforeTim  Drake became Robin very far backOr:Tim Drake a shy kid with a great intelligence.The only problem is he's close off from everyone except his friend Stephanie BrownCan Jason figure out why and will he be able to save him?And will the Batfamily help to? Along with the young justice team?





	1. Back to the past we go

 

Gotham City 2039

Some warehouse on Gordon Street

12:00 A.M.

So this is how it ended, Jason could think of worse ways to go, but by the Jokers hand a second time in his life, or his reincarnated one to be exact was not what he pictured. He figured if this was his fate he accept it. He was pretty sure that only Dick, Bruce, Barbara, Alfred, and his best friend Roy would miss him.

He had regrets in life, for one he never knew what that kid’s name was, the blue eyed, black hair, scrawny kid, who looked like he barely eaten any meals for weeks. Who walked like was in pain far too often for Jason to like. He wondered what his name was, who the girl he walked into the elementary school with was called. It was obvious to Jason that, they were friends, but he wondered if she knew what was going on with him.

Probably not, the boy seemed good at hiding things,that wasn’t the point though. He wondered if the Justice League or the Young Justice Team would miss him. If he was worth missing at all. If he was, would they morn his death? Or would they move on with their lives?

He should have tried to be a better teammate, to his fellow Leaguers, but he saw how that turned out. He was nothing more than a hot head. Roy was the only one on his side sometimes. That or he agreed with the others about wanting Jason to leave the team and never come back.

Come to think of it, would the rest of the bat family miss him? He thought about Cassandra. She was like a big sister to him. He should’ve told her how he really felt about her, how he had come to appreciate her. Too late to do that now. If he had another chance to do things differently he would take it.

He’d be a better teammate, tell people he cared about them so much, He spend a lot more time with the others instead of soaking in his room all day, and most importantly, he'd find a way to help that kid out of whatever particular problem he was in. He’d swear he would. If only he got another chance.

* * *

 “Jason?”

That sounded like Roy, but what was he doing in the afterlife?

“Jason, buddy you’re scaring me. Wake up, please?”

Scaring Roy was the last thing Jason wanted to do afterlife or not. He groaned and tried to open his eyes.

“Thank God,” Roy said, Jason yawned it felt like he just woken from a deep sleep.

“Jason are you okay?”

“I-I think so.” Jason answered he then looked around. He realized he was in Mount Justice.

Why was he here?  Had he been rescued?

“Roy what happened?”

“You been asleep for the past three hours, I was getting worried.”

“Sorry man, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Its fine just do it again.”

“I’ll try not to. By the way what year is it?”

"Um- June 5th 20, 2013. Why?" "Seriously buddy, are you okay?"

Jason couldn’t believe it he had gone back in time just like he wanted. Only he was in his 15-year-old body. He had started being a hothead during the month of August. Which meant he had time to fix himself before he became the hothead everyone except Roy, hated with fiery passion. He got up and started to walk towards the Zeta-Tubes. He had to try to find that kid from Gotham Elementary School.

“Wait, Jay!” Roy called out, desperately.

Jason turned around, “Yes, Roy?”

Roy walked towards him and hugged him tight. Okay, Jason must have really scared him. He'd try not to that again, if he could.

“Jason, where you going? Can I come with you please? I don’t want to leave you alone on your own."

Okay, clearly Jason wasn’t going anywhere unless Roy was with him, he really must have really freaked Roy out. He really didn’t want to do that again.

“Of course Roy.” Jason answered

* * *

 

Bat-Cave

Thursday, June 5th, 2013  


11:20 A.M.

Jason and Roy arrived in the Bat-Cave, Jason checked his watch on his wrist communicator. It was 11:20 in the morning.

“Jason what are we doing in the Bat-Cave?” Roy asked curious on what Jason was doing.

“I have to check on something.” Jason answered.

Jason got into the Bat Computer easily.  (Thank you for teaching me how to do that Dick) Jason thought to himself.

He then typed Gotham Elementary School in the search engine. If he wanted to find the kid, looking in the school's database was a good place to start.

“What are you looking for?” Roy asked wondering why Jason was on Gotham elementary schools website.

“Looking for a kid. He has blue eyes, black hair, is about seven or eight years old, and is very scrawny, like he hasn’t eaten a meal in a long while.”

Roy looked at Jason skeptically, but he didn't question it. He'd probably hear some exclamation from Jason sooner or later. Jason looked at yearbook pictures for the kid.

“Wait, isn’t that him?” Roy asked. They were looking at the pictures from the yearbook for a half hour. When Roy thought he spotted the kid Jason was looking for.

Jason’s eyes widened that was him, same blue eyes and black hair, only difference was that he looked like he was fed and that smile looked forced. When he often saw him and the girl walking out of the elementary school, the boy would often talk to that blonde haired girl, his head was down most the time, but he was pretty sure the kid often talked to the blonde haired girl. She was probably the kid’s best friend.

“Can you find the kids name?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, it’s right here it’s Tim, Tim Drake.” Roy said.

“Who is Tim Drake?” Two voices asked at the same time. Jason and Roy turned around, it was Dick and Cassandra.

Jason looked at them Cassandra was in civilian clothes. While Dick was in his Nightwing costume.

“Someone I need to get close to without seeming suspicious. And before you ask, I’ve seen this this kid.” Jason said. “He looks like he hasn’t had a meal in days or weeks on end. He looks like he’s constantly in pain. And this-” Jason gestures to the picture, “Looks fixed.”

“You think someone’s hurting him?” Cassandra asked.

“Exactly and I have to do something about it. Nobody else will.”

“Are you sure about that?” Dick asked.

“Of course I’m sure, he’s hidden things for his best friend already, same could probably be said for his teachers, and classmates.”

“What do you plan to do Jay?” Dick asked.

“I need a way to get into the school. It will be easier that way. Then, I’ll find a way to gain his trust and get him to open up.”

“Then I think I found a way.” Cassandra said.

The four of them looked at the screen, there was a message from one of Tim’s teachers. Asking for a volunteer from the Big Brother Program, to see if they could get Tim to open up more. Jason smiled that was his way in.

 


	2. Meeting Tim Drake

 

Wayne Manor

 Friday, June 6

7 A.M.

Jason was confident that this would work. Okay, maybe not he wasn’t sure if this was the right course of action or not. Thankfully, that was the least of his worries. He wanted to show Tim that he would be there for him, heck maybe even convince his best friend: that blonde haired girl [he get her name eventually.] That she would have a comrade when it came to looking after Tim.

If he managed to do that. Jason thought Tim's friend may have additional information on his life at home, possibly. With some help from Dick, he was able to get into the Big Brother Program with no problem. Cassandra helped to construct a proper cover story in case, anyone asked questions at the school. Roy was asked by Jason to try to get more information on to Tim’s family. All Jason managed to find was what his parents’ names which were: Jack Drew Drake and Janet Lucy Drake.

“Have you got everything Jay?” Dick asked.

“I think so, you think anyone will buy this?” Jason asked, he knew the teachers at the school were smarter than they looked. Although, in Tim's case they were really clueless.

“I’m pretty sure they won’t suspect a thing.” Cassandra said reassuringly.

“I am sure Cassandra is right Master Jason.” Alfred said.

Cassandra, Dick, and Jason had told Alfred that Jason volunteered for Big Brother Program, because of a kid he saw walking home from school often. That was as close to the truth as they were going to get, for they knew if they told the British man everything then, Batman would be on the case. Dragging Bruce into this wasn’t a good idea because it would probably close Tim off from the world even more.

“Okay guys, wish me luck.”

“Good luck, Jaybird.” Everyone said at once.

Jason then got into the limo and Alfred drove him to the elementary school.

* * *

 

Gotham Elementary School

June 6

7:30A.M

 

Tim Drake considered himself a very quiet kid. He would only talk when he was asked to, never stood up for himself when being picked on by the other kids because he was so smart, and had no self-confidence or self-esteem at all. His home life consisted of pain, his parents hurt him a lot whenever he was being naughty, didn’t get good grades, or when he refused to do his chores or go anywhere with them. Tim hated his parents so much. He wanted tell someone so much, but the only problem was that,  his teachers would probably believe parents instead of him if he tried to tell someone.

Mommy would probably say he was acting out. Father would probably say that was impossible “They loved him so much.” Yeah, like that one was true the only person he considered a friend Stephanie Brown. Steph was the only person he trusted, though he never told her about his home life. Although, Steph parents were powerful her mom was a reporter and her Dad was a high level person of GCPD. He only worked as a crime reporter, not anywhere near any action.

“Timothy?” The teacher called.

“Yes, Ms. Gray?” Timothy answered.

“Mrs. Anderson would like to see you in her office.”

“Of course, Ms. Gray I'll go right away.”

“Timothy, make sure you take your bag. You won’t miss anything, I'll catch you up tomorrow.”

“Of course, thank you Ms. Gray.”

Tim wandered why Principal Anderson wanted to see him, he had been a good boy he really had, had he done something wrong? Tim got up from his desk, went to his shared locker, and grabbed his backpack, ignoring the sneakers and whispers from the other kids.

Tim tried to maintain the image of the good boy, following rules, never talked back to the teacher, did all the work on time or early, even had a great GPA, so why did Principal Anderson want to see him? If only Stephanie was in his class maybe she would have an idea. When 2nd grade started he wanted so badly for Stephanie to be in his class, but she wound up being in Mr. Z's class. Which left Tim to fend for himself in the classroom with no one to have his back. Leaving  him a target for all the other kids to pick on and tease. If he got in trouble his parents would probably hurt him. He got nasty bruises, broken bones, fractures, and had to go days without food, or water. Entering the office Tim was nervous beyond belief.

* * *

Jason glanced at Tim the kid looked skittish, like he was nervous about getting into trouble.

“You wanted to see me Principal Anderson?”

“Yes, take a seat Timothy.”

Jason watched as Tim sat down. He was still skittish. It made Jason wonder if maybe the kid knew about The Big Brother Program. He guessed no, if the teachers did this privately to find a way to get Tim to open up more, they would not want Tim’s parents to figure it out. If they found out who knows what would happen.

“Tim, this is Jason Shield age 15, he is part of the big brother program.

“The Big Brother Program ?” Tim asked curiously, Jason thought Tim could use an older sibling. That was his plan at least.

“Yes, Timothy, Mrs. Gardens your science teacher thought, you could you an older figure in your life.”

Tim's eyes widened, he always wanted an older brother and Mrs. Gardens thought so too.

“Well, I’ll let you get acquainted”. Mrs. Anderson said, getting up to leave the room.

Jason waited a few minutes after Anderson left, before trying to talk to Tim.

“So you’re a Batman fan?” Jason asked, gesturing to Tim’s backpack that Tim had taken off and plopped down beside him.

“Y-yeah, he’s the coolest hero ever.”

“He sure is.”

They went on talking for hours after that, Jason found out Tim was a big Nightwing fan. Jason decided to get Nightwing's autograph for him.

“Hey, Mr. Shield what time is it?” Tim asked.

They had stopped for a lunch break and were beginning to lose track of time.

“Oh, it’s almost three.”

“Stephanie is waiting for me.” Tim said.

Stephanie, so that was his friend's name.

“Would you like me to walk you out?” Jason asked.

“Yes, please.”

The two boys then walked out of the office and down the hall to where Stephanie was.

“Hey, Stephanie this is Jason Shield from The Big Brother Program.”

Stephanie was an eight-year-old, with dark blue eyes, bright blonde hair, and a nice smile.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Shield.” Stephanie said extending a hand out.

Jason shook her hand, “Nice to meet you too Stephanie-“

“Brown, Stephanie Brown.” Stephanie answered kindly.

“Thank you.” Jason said.

“Hey, Tim could you go on ahead?” Stephanie asked “I'll catch up with you in a few.”

“Okay.” Tim said waving goodbye to Jason and walking off.

Stephanie then turned to Jason and pulled a slip of paper out of her backpack side pocket, and handed it to Jason.

“Betty Brown?” Jason asked looking at the paper with the contact information on it.

“She works with the GCPD Child Protective Services she’s been trying to get information on Tim’s home life since I first met him. She sees what I see and now you see along with my parents. Someone’s hurting Tim.”

“Why give this to me?” Jason asked

“It’s obvious Tim trusts you, and this is the first time I’ve seen him actually smile. A real one, not a forced one.”

Jason looked shocked, he was the person that gave Tim a real reason to smile?

“Tell Aunt Betty I sent you. My hope is you too will team up and figure out whose hurting Tim, and bring them to justice.”

 Jason nodded, and waved goodbye to Stephanie. It was time to make plans to meet Betty Brown.


	3. Betty Brown

Gotham City Police Department

Tuesday, June 10th

11:13 AM

Betty Elizabeth Brown was a very cautious woman. She wanted to protect the children of Gotham City from whatever bad home they came from. She was only 19 years old, when her brother Jacob had married Lexi. Jacob had met her during his beginning years of college, things had gone like a fairy tale for them. And when he popped the question. She had said yes and they had eloped. Only telling Betty and their closest friends about the wedding. Their parents were not harsh, but he feared his parent’s rejection. In the end though, the parents from both parties had accepted the marriage. After the eloping that is. A few years later, they had Stephanie and she had met Tim Drake. Betty had thought Tim was too closed off from the world, she tried to get him to open up, but had no luck.

Until now that is.

* * *

Betty had just started working at GCPD as one the social workers for child protective services. She got her PHD in law and applied for job at the GCPD and had gotten in. Now, working alongside her brother, who was a crime reporter. She tried to bring the case of Tim Drake into the light. But with no actual evidence or confessions from the parents that, they were abusing their son it led to nothing.

She had bought it up to Police Commissioner Jim Gordon he had said;“The Batman would probably look into it, but with no actual evidence pointing to signs of abuse there is nothing for the bat to could go on.” Which led to Betty to drop the case but, not permanently. Betty was on her lunch break when one of her coworkers came up to her.

* * *

"Yes Marcus?”

“Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne’s Ward, is on the phone he walked to talk to you about something. Regarding the Drake kid.”

“What? Are you sure?”

“Yes Betty, you better take the call.” Betty quickly got up and went to the phone.

“Yes, Mr. Todd?”

* * *

 “Please, your niece gave me your contact information. And since we run in the same circles regarding Tim Drake, to you I’m just Jason.”

“I’ll remember that, Jason.”

“You wanted to talk about Tim Drake?”

“Yes, Stephanie is wondering if me and you can join forces and bring Tim’s abusers to justice, not only for the sake of Tim but, yours as well I know you’re worried about him.”

“Of course, we can talk, can we meet somewhere?”

“Of course, how about Blooming Coffee Shop?”

“Sure, at 3 o’clock?”

“Yeah, see you at three.”

“See you there.”

* * *

 

Blooming Coffee Shop

Tuesday, June 10th  

3:00 PM

When Betty arrived she saw Jason sitting at an outside coffee table.

“Jason!” She called out.

“Hey, Betty.”

Betty walked to the table, the both of them ordered coffees and drink in silence.

“So, how do you come to know my niece?” Betty asked, wondering how he knew about Stephanie.

“She goes with Tim to the same school, Gotham Elementary. I volunteered for The Big Brother Program, going under the name Jason Shield, I see Tim walking home from school with Stephanie. He looks like he’s in too much pain to go to school some days. I’ve seen them walking home from school together all the time.”

“Why the fake name?”

“Because if the media found out, they'd be swarming all over the house, and would never leave me or Tim alone.”

Betty shrugged, he had a point.

“So, what’s the status on The Big Brother Program?”she asked.

“They can‘t start anything until summer break, which is in another week.”

“I don’t think you can wait another week. I can tell from the look in your eyes you want to see Tim again.”

“Wow!” Jason said stunned, “You’re good at reading people.”

“I’ve always been good at reading people, it’s been a gift of mine for as long as I can remember.”

“So,” do we have an agreement? We'll work together and bring Tim’s abusers to justice.” Jason said, standing up and extending his hand.

“Yes, we have a deal on the condition that, you and the rest of your family will when this is all over, will adopt Tim. If Stephanie trusts you that much. I’ll put in a good word for you with the adoption agency. Although, you will have to tell her you are Bruce Wayne’s Ward and get her to trust your family too.”

Jason looked shocked, but agreed and the two shook hands.

“Deal,” Jason said.


	4. Another hurdle to jump

Wayne Manor

Tuesday, the 10th

4:00 PM

“Aunt Betty said that?” Stephanie asked.” Jason spent a half an hour looking for the Brown’s house home number when he found it dialed and asked for Stephanie

 “Yeah, still glad I told everything.”

“So, let me get this me get this straight, your real name is Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne second Ward, and you see Tim and me walking out of the school. He looks like he’s starving and in pain. And you want to help him.”

“Yeah, that about sums it up.”

“Okay, Aunt Betty is very protective of the kids that comes into her care. If she finds one wrong thing with your household she‘ll put Tim somewhere else.”

"She can't, if she does who knows what will happen to Tim. On the bright side, if this works she’ll put in a good word the adoption agency.”

Yeah that’s a plus, so what’s my part to play in all this?”

“You’re Aunt Betty said-“

“You can just call her Betty”

“Right, Betty said, you will have to trust my family with Tim as much as much, as me.”

“Jason I’m sure that the rest the family along, with the Butler are very caring people but, you’re right Aunt Betty will need more than just verbal reassurance from me.”

“Wait, I know! How about you come over to the Manor, and see for yourself you can write a report. With that she’ll have to trust us with Tim.”

“Great idea, how about Saturday?”

“We’ll be free I guess, I’ll see you then.”

“See you then. Oh and Jason?”

“Yeah?”

“Make sure to tell Mr. Wayne about this. It’s better than telling him when I’m at your house.”

Jason sighed, she had a point it was time to come clean and tell Bruce and Alfred everything.

“I will see you Saturday.”


	5. Truth

Gotham Academy

Wednesday, June 11

2:18 PM

Jason couldn’t pay attention to the lecture in class today. He was too busy trying to think of a way to tell Bruce everything. Along with Alfred, it was going to be a challenge that much he was sure of. He couldn’t be blunt about it. He also knew for a fact that, he had to leave the time travel bit out. No way was anyone believing him on that. Except maybe Barbara, Dick, Cassandra, or even Roy. Jason thought about this all the way home.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Wednesday, June 11th

3:00 PM

Jason had made up his mind, he'd tell them today. The good news was he was in luck, everyone was in the house. Especially, his older brother even though Dick spent most of his time in his own turf, he spent a lot of time in Gotham. Everybody would most likely be in the Bat-Cave. He was right about that.

“Guys, we have got to talk.”

Everyone turned around, dropping what they were doing,

“What is it Jason?” Bruce asked.

“Bruce, Alfred. Cassandra, Dick and I have been keeping something form you. I joined The Big Brother Program.”

“That isn’t a bad thing, Master Jason, you told me that you told me you were doing it for that kid you seen when we go by Gotham Elementary on the way home.” Alfred said.

“That is one reason I’m doing this. The other one is the kid is being abused by someone and everyone at Gotham Elementary is clueless about it. Then again, the kid is good at hiding it from everybody.”

“WHAT!” Bruce and Alfred said together.

“Jason is right” Cassandra said.

“His name is Tim Drake, he’s incredibly smart, quite, and shy. He doesn’t trust many people, except Stephanie Brown his best friend and as of now, me.”

“Tim Drake? Son of Jack and Janet Drake?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, you know those two?”

“There are the second richest people in the world next to me.” Bruce answered.

Jason sighed, this could be a bigger problem than he originally thought. If they were rich like Bruce said. They could find out about Tim’s secret placement in The Big Brother Program. If they did find out, they use their money to pull Tim out and he would feel closed off again.

“We got a problem, I have good news and bad news. Good news is, I met with Betty Brown from Gotham City Police Department, Child Protective Services, that‘s Stephanie’s aunt. She said she’ll put in a good word for me meaning us with the adoption agency. If she and I work together to gather proof of Tim being abused.”

“That’s great.” Dick, said proud of his brother for taking the next necessary step in this plan. “What’s the bad news?”

“Bad news is, Stephanie is the one who gave me information. That is not the bad news. The bad part is, after she agreed to work with me only if Stephanie trusts you guys as much as she does me.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Bruce said.

“I know, that’s what I thought to until I called Stephanie yesterday to tell her the good news. She said that, her aunt is very protective of the kids that fall into her care. She finds one wrong thing with our house, and she'll put Tim somewhere else.”

“What!” Cassandra said.

“She can’t do that.” Dick chimed in. “If Miss Brown does that, Tim could be more closed off from people than before.”

“I know, which is why I convinced Stephanie to come over here Saturday, to write a report on the house to give to Betty. If we give Betty a written report she’ll have to trust us with Tim.”

“Yeah, she’ll have to”. Dick said hopefully.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Bruce said. “Let’s do this.”


	6. Inspection day

Wayne Manor

Saturday, June 14

9 AM

The Manor was a bustle the inspection was today. It had everyone on edge. Except for Jason that is, he knew that Stephanie would come, she seemed quite determined to come here and help Jason and his family get Tim.

Then a knock at the door came. It was Stephanie, ready to write up the report for Betty.

“Hey, Jason ready for this?”

“As I ever will be.”

Stephanie walked around the house, followed by the others. Everyone except Jason, looked very nervous. From what Jason said they took it seriously. Stephanie started with the downstairs rooms. All of them were quite elegantly looking.

Stephanie then turned to Bruce, Would you consider your home, a family home?”

“Yes, I would I’ve raised both Richard Grayson and Jason Todd in these walls. And sometimes, Cassandra Cain.” Bruce answered,

“I see, you would do anything for them wouldn’t you Mr. Wayne?”

“Indeed, I would.”

Stephanie then turned to Jason, “Before you ask, Betty knows about my report, she gave me this questionnaire for all you guys, so another hurdle you guys will jump is impressing Aunt Betty.” Jason let out a frustrated sigh, that woman was becoming a pain in his side.

Stephanie had walked to the library when she first entered the house. She had now began walking towards the kitchen.

“Richard,” Stephanie started, "Would you consider Bruce Wayne, a good guardian for you after your parent’s death?”

“Yes,” Dick answered, “He is a good guardian true, we have had our ups and downs like every family has, but he‘s still is and always will be a good guardian.”

Stephanie nodded, and wrote that down. She to thought Betty was becoming too overprotective of Tim’s safety.

“Mr. Pennyworth, will you still be the loyal Butler to the Wayne household for as long as you can?”

“I will, Miss Brown.”

Stephanie still followed by the others checking every room as they went. Then the gang went to the upstairs part of the house.

"Cassandra do think Bruce Wayne, is a good role model for you?"

“I do” Cassandra answered.

Jason then had to ask. “What’s the point of all these questions?”

“I have no clue, but if I had to guess my aunt is trying to get Batman’s attention.” Stephanie answered knowing her aunt she wanted the Batman for questioning.

“Then she’ll have him.” Bruce said.

“I don’t think she wants him specifically, all I think all she wants is the answer to the question; Why has Batman not taken an interest in Tim Drake’s life at home?”

“Maybe because he didn’t know, did your aunt Betty ever think about that?” Jason asked, his voice on the edge of yelling.

“No, I suppose she didn’t.” Stephanie answered, “I guess the Batman was in the dark as much as she is.”

“I guess he is.” Bruce said.

“Jason, I need a favor from you.”

“What is it Stephanie?”

“It’s more like a promise you have to make to my parents and me.”

“What do you and your parents wish of me?” Jason asked, wondering what Stephanie and her parents wanted him to promise them.

“Promise all of us that, you will always be there for Tim no matter what happens, no matter the time, place or year.”

“I promise no matter what even in death I’ll always be there for him.” Jason answered, wanting to be the best big brother and friend ever for Tim.

“That’s all Aunt Betty and the rest of us ever wanted.”

“Good to know” Dick said.

“So we are in agreement? I can work with your aunt now?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, go for it Tiger.” Stephanie answered, wanting this to be over as much as they did.

Thank you Jason, Stephanie said turning and walking to the front door the Manor and leaving clicking the door shut behind her.

“Well, that went well I guess.” Dick said skeptically thinking that Betty Brown would be keeping an eye on the Wayne Manor when Tim Drake ever came over.

“Yeah I think it did to.” Jason said in agreement. Thinking the same thing as his older brother.

* * *

Old White Van

Saturday, June 14

11:00 AM

Outside Wayne Manor

“You did good kid.” Betty said relieved that the background check/interview had gone well.

"Thank you, now would you please admit you were wrong about the Wayne family? And you will never judge them like that again?" Stephanie asked she was annoyed, but also curious how did her aunt know about her and Jason agreement about writing that report and giving it to her?

“I admit it, I was wrong I admit I judged them too quickly, and I heard you and Jason conversation the other day. Which is how I know about that report you were going to give me.”

Oh, so that how she knew about that. Stephanie knew now that with the information her Aunt now possessed she now could trust the Wayne family with Tim Drake. Hopefully, she it go and let time decide if this was a good place for Tim to be. She hoped that would be the case.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Day before placement

Sunday, June 15

8:17 AM

 Mount justice

Zatanna was in the mountain. She wondered where he was, Dick that is. He hadn’t come to the mountain all this week, so it made sense for everyone to be worried, ever since joining the justice league. She hadn’t popped by for a visit so long she decided to visit them. Only to discover that Nightwing and Batgirl had not shown up at all this week. Which left her, and the rest of the young justice team very worried. Batman on the other hand, had shown up to the watchtower during the week. When Wonder Woman and Black Canary had asked Bruce he said,

“Nightwing will be in today, but Batgirl will not she has something to with Robin today.” The team was relieved.

Nightwing B01

Nightwing appeared in the cave, only to be surrounded by the whole entire team.

“Where were you bud?” Wally asked.

“Yeah, Wally‘s right where were you?” Artemis asked.

“We were worried sick.” Connor said.

“Yes, Nightwing where were you?” Gar asked.

“Yeah, second in command where in the world were you?”  Raquel asked.

“Dick, where were you?" Zatanna asked.

“Yeah, where were you? Everyone was worried sick.” M'gann said.

Indeed my friend, where did you go? Kaldur asked.

”Yes indeed, my love, where were you?” Kory asked.

"Yeah, where did you go all this week?" Barbara asked.

“You didn’t tell them?” Roy asked, surprised that he didn’t tell everyone on the team sooner.

“I was going to, but we were busy. Do you know how hard it is to convince an overprotective woman?!” Dick said in a frustrated tone.

“That’s what you and the rest of your family were doing Saturday?” Roy asked.

“Yeah.” Dick answered, sounding calmer than he was a few moments ago.

“Red Arrow, you knew something was going on and you didn’t tell any of us?” Kaldur asked, angry that Red Arrow knew what was going on in the rest of them were in the dark.

“Don’t blame him, it’s my fault and Robin‘s we didn’t know what a good time to tell you was, that and the fact we spent yesterday talking to Stephanie.” Dick said.

Who’s Stephanie? Artemis asked confused.   

“You guys might want to sit down, this is going to take a while to explain.” Dick said, he knew he would have to tell them everything.

 So he did he told them {minus Roy that is} everything, how Jason was on a mission to protect the kid known as Tim Drake and went undercover in the big brother program because of one Tim’s teachers wanted to see if they could get him to open up, to the meeting with the Gotham City Police Department Child Protective Services branch person, known as Betty Brown Stephanie Brown's aunt and her over protectiveness of the kids came into her care. Which by the way, put them on edge Saturday morning when Stephanie came over to write a report to give to her aunt. Then he finally explained the part where Stephanie came in. By the time Nightwing was done everyone had protective looks on their faces.

“We will help you and the others with whatever you need.” Kaldur said.

 “Yeah,” Everyone said in agreement determined to help the Bat family out.

“Thank you guys.” Dick said. "I’m sure Jason will appreciate the extra help.”


	8. The day awaited for

Gotham elementary school

Monday, June 17

11:15 AM

Tim always hated when school got out it always made him one for the picking ground. In short, it meant other kids would pick on him more than they did at school. Although, in school they still picked him on a lot, so it never really made much of a difference no matter how hard he looked at it.

Tim’s home life was not much better than the school one. He always got hurt by his parents. They never wanted to have a son Janet had gotten pregnant the last year of college. The father was Jack, they thought they could maintain their image and raise the kid. Turns out they were wrong. Which led them to where they were now. Tim had found that out. When he was cleaning the house when he was five and he kept it a secret since then.

Then he saw a limo pull up to the school and out stepped Jason. Tim’s eyes widened; he thought he could seek away from his parents and spend a few hours away from them.

“Hey Timbro!” Jason called out, as he was walking towards the school.

Tim blushed that was a ridiculous nickname for him, but he didn’t mind it, it was better than nothing.

“Jason- I mean,” Tim stuttered out.

“Hey, its okay kid, you can call me Jason. No need to be formal.”

Tim nodded his mom and dad told him to always address people by Mr. Ms. Mrs. and there last name never their first name, even when people said to him could call them by the first name. It was nice to be able to break that rule.

“What are you doing here?” Tim asked.

“I thought you would like to get away from your parents for a while.” Jason answered.

Tim nodded eagerly, he wanted nothing more than that. Being away from his parents was a blessing for him in so many ways.

* * *

 “So how‘s the ice cream taste?” Jason asked. Tim and he had got into the limo and went to the park, they stopped at an ice cream stand and ordered some of the delicious sweet. Jason had found out that, Tim was a huge chocoholic fan.

“It’s good I haven’t had this in a while a long while that is.”

Jason thought about what Tim just said; how long could you go without eating sweets?

He also wondered why Tim was so open with him, when he had only known him for one day. Then again, maybe Tim was just relieved to meet a young teen that, seemed to make it sound like what he said mattered. Jason would always be there for Tim and not because of his promise to Stephanie. He'd be there for him on his own terms.

“Jason, what’s your favorite color?” Tim asked.

 Jason smiled, a simple innocent question a kid Tim’s age would ask.

“I’m a bright red kind of guy. What about you?”

“Aquamarine is my favorite.” Tim answered innocently.

Jason hummed, so Tim liked bright colors. For a timid, closed off kid that rarely trusted people he sure did like bright colors.

“Do you like me?” Tim asked quietly, like he'd been debating on whether or not to ask such a question.

Jason looked shocked, but quickly answered, “Of course I do kiddo, what‘s not to like?”

Tim shrugged. Jason wondered why Tim would ask such a question. Maybe his parents put in his head that, all people didn’t like him very much. That was a destining possibly.

 

* * *

 

Wayne Manor

Monday, June 17

3 PM

“Yeah, he asked me that too.” Stephanie said.

"Any reason why he would ask that blue eyes?" Roy asked.

When Jason got home that afternoon Roy and Stephanie were blaring up his cell phone. Since Jason had given her his cell phone number when she came to inspect the house Saturday, so that she could be kept Posted on what was going on. He thought he should call her for an update, but she had beat him to it. As for Roy`s reason for calling him. Jason assumed that his best friend had found out some more info on Jack and Janet so, he put them on a 3 way connection, so that he could talk to both of them.

“No idea, red.” Stephanie answered.

“I think, it‘s because of something his parents said to him.” Jason said.

“A possibility.” Stephanie said.

“Roy, did you find out anything more on Tim’s parents?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, guys get this, apparently Janet got pregnant with Tim during her last year of college. She dropped out in order to cover up the pregnancy.”

“Do you think Jack isn’t the real father?” Stephanie asked.

“No,” Roy answered. “In the article I found it says that Jack and Janet are college sweethearts. And that,Tim‘s birth father is Jack Drake himself.”

“What about the money?” Jason asked wondering how the Drake’s had gotten so rich **.**

“Both parents of Jack and Janet are loaded stinking rich. They gave them enough cash to buy a house, all the necessities, and the baby room for Tim found that in another article.”

“So, do you think both of Tim‘s parents, parents know what’s happening to their grand baby?” Stephanie asked out of curiosity.

“Maybe, maybe not, or they could be in on it to. I‘ll ask Dick to look into it. He is a cop after all.” Jason said.

“Okay, and I will ask Betty to help your brother out, he could probably use some extra backup.” Stephanie said.

“Good call Roy, could you talk to Oliver and scope out where the both grandparents live?”

“Can do, by the way what was that thing you had to do with Cassandra?” Roy asked.

“Oh, just some extra work I had to fill out for The Big Brother Program. I didn’t get what they wanted so, I asked Cassandra for help. Her second oldest cousin, runs a Big Brother Program In New York. Okay, I have to go Roy and I will keep you posted on what find out.”

“Okay good luck everyone” Stephanie said.

 

 

 

 


	9. Gathering Intel

Roy's P.O.V.

Queen mansion

Tuesday, June 19

7 AM

Roy knew that he had to talk to Oliver today he had work to do for Jason after all. Green and Red Arrow's relationship was always this mutual thing. Ups and downs like every relationship. Though it was a good father-son relationship none the less. Nightwing had made up a good exclamation if any of the Justice League asked what the boy wonder was doing. It was the truth well mostly, the answer if anyone asked was that, Robin had seen this kid on the way back to Wayne Manor as a civilian. The kid had looked like he was constantly in pain and looked very hungry.

“Ollie?” Roy called out he knew that his guardian would most likely be in the study at this time during the day, therefore he decided to check there first.

“Hey, there speedy what‘s going on?”

“Robin needs us to spy on people related to Jack and Janet Drake. For a case He’s helping Gotham city CPS with.”

“Okay, good thing that today school holiday.”

Roy nodded it was one of those stupid teacher meeting day school holidays. He was grateful for the day off though, it meant that he could help Jason with getting information on Jack and Janet's parents.

* * *

New York City

826 Mac Street

Green-Forest Residence

7:30 AM

With some help from Oracle, Roy was able to get an address to where Janet’s parents lived Nightwing and Miss Brown were in charge of getting an address and seeing if they could get any Intel on Jack's parents. Nightwing had thought it best that Roy and Green Arrow they took one set of grandparents, while he and Betty handled the other. The residence of Janet’s parents looked old and ragged. Like no had lived there in years.

They opened the door with ease it wasn’t locked. It looked like a pig sty cigarettes and beer bottles were everywhere. Clothes and rotten food were on every piece of furniture in the house. Along with a bunch of unpaid bills.

“God, this place is a wreck and smells bad.” "How could anyone live in a condition like this?" Oliver said.

Roy only nodded: he looked at some of the walls they had pictures on them he saw a picture of a newly wedded couple, on the right half of the main room wall. The woman had thick black hair and blue eyes, and a slim figure to match. The man was blonde green eyed, and very tall. He guessed they were Janet’s parents. He next looked at some of the clothes they had blood on them, Tim’s blood.

Roy's eyes widened, this meant that they were abusing him to. At this point in time Roy had seen enough and he and Oliver darted out of the house.

 

GCPD Police Department

9:15 AM

Dick's POV

 Dick Grayson, a local cop from Bludhaven and crime-fighting vigilante thought about quitting his job when this was all tired up. He’s seen enough violence as a cop to last him a lifetime. After he got the info from Janet’s parents’ house from Roy he decided he was making the right choice. He'd had a backup plan he'd become an employee in Wayne Industries and work his way up to the top. He had scheduled an interview in Wayne Industries for Friday June 22. To make things even better Bruce was interviewing him, so things were looking up for him.

“There he is.” Stephanie said gesturing to Betty where Dick was.

“Hey Stephanie, you fill your aunt in?”

“Yeah, have you heard back from Roy?”

“I did, it came back bad.”

Stephanie nodded, understanding what Dick Grayson -Wayne meant by bad.

“So, only Jack‘s parents are left.” Betty chimed in

Dick nodded, it was time for them to check out the dad’s parents.

* * *

Market Street

Apartment 17

10:15 AM

Oracle had given Nightwing the address. Jack’s parents lived in the middle class part of Gotham. In a nice place on a hill. Dick and Betty walked up to the door.

Betty knocked on the door, the middle-aged man answered

“What?” He said harshly

“Hi, I’m Betty Brown and this is Dick Grayson we would like to ask you some questions, Mr. Drake regarding your grandson Tim Drake.”

“What about the brat?” The man asked. “He finally out my son and my daughter-in-law’s life?”

“Don’t talk about him like that.” a voice from behind Dick and Betty said.

Betty and Dick turned around coming face-to-face with Wally West himself.

“Wally? What are you- “ Dick started out surprised.

“Jason said you may need more backup then Betty Brown, so he called me no offense Betty.”

Betty smiled sweetly, “None taken.”

“Anyway, have you been hurting your grandson too or are you even aware of what you son. Has been doing to grandson?” Dick said a very angry voice.

“I don’t care what happens to the imbecile, so long as he is out of my son and daughter-in law's lives.” The man said slamming the door in their faces.

As Wally, Dick, and Betty walked back to the car Dick sighed in relief.

“Thanks for the help Walls.”

Wally Smiled, “No problem from the way things looked you 2 looked like you needed it.”

“So,” Betty said after a few minutes of silence. "What do we do now?"

"We wait for Jason to get Tim to open up and coax him out of his shall. Once that happens, we'll move on to the next phase." Dick said, hopefully Jason would have more success with getting answers and they did.


	10. Bonding Time

Gotham Carnival

Saturday, June 29

About a week and half had pasted after Jason was paired up with Tim. Things are going smoothly for the time being. It seemed that, Tim was close to opening up. The process was slow going, but things were looking up towards the bright side.

The kid was so bright and cheery that, Jason wondered why a kid like that would be picked on by his parents and evil bullies. Jason loved spending time with him, and he could tell Tim felt the same. For today, Bruce had told Jason that there was a carnival in town and he thought Tim may enjoy it. That’s how the two boys accompanied by Dick, Cassandra, M’gann, Connor, Raquel, Artemis and Wally to the carnival.

“I vote we split off.” Jason said. “Tim, Dick, Cassandra and I will go some rides, and the rest of you are free to frolic.”

Then Jason walked off with his gang in toe. They spent hours writing riding on rides and eating a ton of junk food. When the afternoon came around everyone was smiling happily.

“That was fun.” Wally said.

“Yeah” Artemis agreed.

“I can’t remember, the last time I had this much fun.” Megan said in glee.

“Me either.” Connor said.

“I second that.” Raquel said in the delight.

“What about you Tim did you have fun? Dick asked.”

“Everything was great” Tim said happily, he couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun.

“Glad to hear it, buddy.” Cassandra said.

“Jason, can I ask you something?” Tim asked.

“Of course you can bro”. Jason said wondering what Tim was going to ask him.

"What is it like living in a mansion? Wayne Manor I mean."

“Well, its fun exploring every inch and you feel quite comfortable and safe in a giant house.”

“Have you ever found Batman‘s hideout?” Tim asked.

“Yeah, I have and it`s really cool.” Jason said.

“I hope that, one day I’ll find it.”

“Maybe one day, you will Jason said.”

 

 


	11. fate of sorts

Drake Household

June 29

Beginning of nighttime

If Tim Drake knew one thing, it was that luck had not always worked out in his favor. He always wondered if his life had turned out differently things would have been better for him. One thing he could not afford to lose was his friendship with Jason. It was like a precious jewel sent from heaven itself. And he did not want to lose that. Because no matter what happened he could see that Jason would always be there for him through thick and thin better or worse. It was like a dream come true for him.

Ever since he had been paired up with Jason, his life seemed to be a lot more colorful than before, it was wonderful.

“Timothy Drake, get down there this instant!” his father yelled. Tim could only feel nauseous at the fear of what his father was going to do to him.

Not wanting to keep his father and possibly his mother waiting, he quickly went down the stairs wanting nothing more than to be at Wayne Manor at this moment or the safety of his own bedroom.

"Yes, sir?" Tim asked nervously, wondering what he had done wrong now to deserve punishment.

“What is this I hear about you being in The Big Bother Program?” His father asked angrily. Tim could only stare horrified at his father.

Who talked to his dad about this? Everyone at school would have kept their mouths shut at the school, and he was pretty sure without doubt that none of Jason’s friends would tell his father anything, not if there life’s depended on it.

“Timothy Jackson Drake, answer your father this instant!” His mother yelled out viciously. Tim only remained silent, there was no way he would not let Jason, Stephanie, or any of his new friends get hurt, no matter what happened to him.

“My name is Tim.” Tim said, with determination and strength in his voice.

“You should know that, and that the Wayne Family is better for me than, you or your parents would ever be!” Tim said with confidence he didn’t know he had. A slap and a bunch of punching and kicking from his mother and father followed soon after he had said that.

“How dare you talk to us that way!” His mother yelled.

"Mr. Wayne is a high class like your mom and I. What could he possibly want with a runt like you?" His father asked.

“Everything you don’t have.” Tim answered back still confident as ever.

“Why you little-“ his father and mother started to say.

“Don’t you dare touch him again!” A strong teen voice yelled that, would scare even the toughest of dramatic duos villains.

Tim eyes widened, it was Jason he had come to save him. One question still was on Tim’s mind however, how in the universe did Jason manage to find his house?

 

* * *

 

**Two hours earlier**

Mount Justice

Jason cared a lot about Tim, more than he did anyone in his whole life. It made him start thinking about the third Robin. Partner number three of Batman, was the smartest sidekick Red Hood had ever met. The third Robin was nothing like Tim Drake, he wasn’t shy or timid or even afraid to ask questions, but he couldn’t help but wonder why he was thinking about this now of all times.  

It had been something that, had been bugging him ever since he had crossed paths with Tim Drake in this timeline. In his other life, he couldn’t have cared less about that Robin. All he was to the antihero at the time was nothing more than a replacement for him, so that Batman wouldn’t have gone off the deep end and he had felt nothing, but jealousy ever since he had come back from the dead. Only to be replaced and tossed aside like an old shoe. Then it clicked, it had been so obvious how come he hadn't seen it before? That quiet, shy timid kid was the third Robin. It was impossible, but Jason had no doubt that it was true, what happened though to make Tim the third Robin in the past timeline this information was unknown to him. He probably did not want to find out what events had triggered that Robin’s upbringing.

“Robin.” M’gann called.

“What‘s up Miss M?”

“Do you remember the security cameras, we put in the Drake Household the day all of us went to the carnival?”

“Yeah, why?” Jason asked curiously

“Because” Zatanna answered, “We may have found something.”

“We may have indeed.” Kaldur chimed in.

“And it‘s bad.” Artemis added.

“Define bad.”

“Tim is standing up to his parents.” Wally and Dick said together.

“How is that bad?” Jason asked, wondering why this would be considered bad.

“They are hurting him.” Raquel said.

“And they could wind up permanently injuring him.” Kory added. "If they keep hitting him like what we do to super villains.”

Jason's face went red with rage. He wasn’t going to stand by and watch Tim get hurt.

“I’m going to get him out of that house tonight.”

“We‘ll call Gordon.” Connor said, “We will fill him in on the current situation.”

“I’m going with you.” Roy said. He may have gotten over the incident from before, but that didn’t mean that he liked THE IDEA of Jason rushing into danger.

“Okay.” Jason said. And like that the two boys were off to the Drake Household on the east side of Gotham.

"Good luck guys," Batgirl and Oracle said.

* * *

**Present time**

Jack and Janet turned around just in time to see Red Arrow shoot an arrow that, contained a thick rope like substance that pinned both parents to the wall.

“Jason?” Tim asked painfully.

Sh. Sh. Jason said soothingly. taking Tim in his arms, “It‘s okay we‘re going to get you out of here.”

Tim was already out cold by the time Jason was already done with the sentence.

“Okay Jay.” Roy said. “The cops are on their way, let’s get out of here.”

Jason nodded, he was more than happy to get Tim out of this place.


	12. Day after and planing next steps

Wayne Manor

June 30

6:00 AM

Jason never considered himself an early riser, but he figured considering what was going on it was the most natural thing he’d done since this whole thing started.  He glanced over at Tim, after he and Roy had gotten out of that home Roy had suggested that, Jason keep Tim at the Manor since Tim had a giant interest in the place.

They had parted ways not long after that, and Jason quickly made his way back to the Manor. He went inside, quickly went into his room, put Tim down on the bed, and quickly got changed. Needless to say, he didn’t sleep well that night.

Keeping an eye on Tim was Jason's present job, though he had to admit it was kind of dull. He wondered if this was the right step to take. Although, if he was being honest, this is better than letting the police handle Tim situation. He figured that the parents would act like Bruce Wayne and his wards where the bad guys. Witch would then leave Tim to fend for himself again if Mr. and Mrs. Drake found or should he say make any evidence that made Bruce Wayne a kidnapper. He then felt Tim start to wake.

“Hey, buddy you up?” Jason asked softly.

Tim yawned and opened his eyes

“Jason?” Tim asked tiredly

“Yeah, how are you feeling?”

“Really sore.” Tim said honestly.

“Can you get up?” Jason asked cautiously designing to word each question he had for Tim is simple as possible.

 Tim tried to move but he only yelped back in pain.

“Okay, you may need a hospital.”

“No, Jason please not a hospital.” Tim begged weekly. “They’d find me, take me back to my parents.”

Jason thought about that, Tim was right. If the Drake’s were as powerful as Bruce said, they may get contacted by the hospital and Tim would be placed back in their care again.

“Okay, Timmy how about this? We had a friend who’s a doctor Dr. Leslie Tomkins. She’s really nice and sweet and she works on house call she won’t tell your parents where you are I promise.”

Okay, Jay I trust you. Would you mind staying with me when she comes? Tim asked nervously.

Jason smiled, “Of course I will Tim, whenever you want.”

“Thank you,” Tim said weakly and tiredly

Jason there got up to move, but was stopped by Tim’s grasp on his pajama top sleeve. That alone looked even too painful for Tim to do.

“Don’t leave me please.” Tim begged weekly.

Jason looked back at Tim and gave him a reassuring smile.

“I won’t leave you here by yourself Tim. I will go find Dick and ask him to stay with you, okay?”

“Okay” Tim said, letting go of Jason`s sleeve.

Jason then left his room leaving the door open so that Tim could hear him. He didn’t need to look for Dick long for he saw him coming down the hall.

Hey Jason, how’s our little trooper doing this morning? Dick asked.

“Not well, he’s in a lot of pain and he doesn’t want to be alone, could you please do me a favor and stay with him until I come back, I gotta go make some calls, one specifically to Dr. Tomkins.”

“Of course Jason,” Dick said, he walked into Jason’s room clicking the door shut behind him.

Once Jason was satisfied that Tim would be fine with Dick, he then went downstairs to the kitchen phone and dialed Leslie’s office. He knew she’d be early at this time of day.

“Dr. Tomkins office, how may I help you?” A voice on the other end asked.

“Hi, Vanessa? Its Jason Todd, is Leslie in?”

“Oh, Mr. Todd of course, I’ll put her on for you.”

“Thank you.”

The busy single went on for five minutes before Leslie picked up.

“Dr. Tomkins speaking.”

“Hi, Dr. Thompkins.”

“Why hello Jason.” Leslie said in a cheery voice. “Too what do I owe the honor of a phone call this early in the morning?”

“Can you come over to the house to examine someone?”

“Of course, did Bruce, Dick, Cassandra or Barbara, Alfred or you get hurt?”

“No, does the last name Drake rang a bells?” Jason asked curiously.”

“Yeah, I heard the name before why?”

“We have Mr. and Mrs. Drake’s son in our house.”

"What?!" Leslie asked shocked, “Why is Timothy Drake at your house!?”

Jason told her everything, from how he’d seen Tim walking from the elementary school every day on the way back to the Manor, how he was constantly in pain and looked like he was starving, to his placement in the big brother program to what happened last night.

“And you sure his parents are the ones abusing him?” Leslie asked, just to clarify what Jason had told her.

“Yes, it’s not just them though the grandparents are to.”

“Okay, I’ll come by the house at 11.”

“Thanks Leslie, see you then.

Jason then called up Stephanie, to give her the update. She then told him that she would contact Betty for she would like to know about the current situation as well.

Jason thanked her, and then called Roy once he was done, updating him on the situation he turned and went back upstairs.


	13. Doctors appointment

Wayne Manor

June 29

6:15 AM

It had been precisely 15 min since Jason had made the calls to Stephanie and Roy about Tim staying at their place and so far as of last night, Jack nor Janet had contacted the police about Tim missing. Which Jason considered to be a good thing for the moment at least, although there was still the possibility that Tim’s parents were just waiting the Wayne Family to slip up and tell them where their son was.

But that was in the back of Jason’s head as he walked back up to his room.

When he opened the door he saw Tim sleep peacefully.

“Hey, he fall asleep?” Jason asked, in a hushed tone.

”Yeah, did you talk to Leslie?” Dick asked.

“Yep, she‘s going to stop by at 11.”

“Okay, have you told Alfred or Bruce that Tim’s here?”

“I told them last night, when I came in with Tim.”

"Positive?" Dick asked skeptically.

“Of course I did, before I took Tim up to my room Bruce questioned me.”

**Last night**

**1:00 AM**

When Jason came in through the Batcave's entrance, he saw Bruce working away at the computer, meaning he was probably working on one of the highest cases, Jason had tried to pass him, but his boots creaked on the marble floor catching Bruce's attention.

"Jason?" Bruce called out.

Jason knew that, he could avoid or lie to him, so he walked out the shadows and into view

“Jason, Why are you carrying Tim Drake, did something happen?”

"You know about the security cameras right, the ones we put near the Drake House with the help of Young Justice?

“Yeah, did we get the proof we need?"

“Yeah, but Tim’s parents somehow found out about Tim being in The Big Brother Program. And I barely got him out of the house, before he was beaten to death by his own parents.”

“What? How?” Bruce asked shocked.

“No idea.”

Are you going to call Stephanie? Miss Brown, or Roy?

“I will call them tomorrow, but for now if anyone asks, we have no idea where Tim is if the GCPD gets involved with this.”

Okay, I`ll go tell Alfred about the update.”

* * *

 

** Present time **

"So everyone’s caught up on what to do." Dick said, once Jason was finished explaining what happened when he had come home last night.

“Yeah, and if anybody at Wayne Industries asks you don’t know anything.”

“Got it, what about Stephanie and Roy do they know?”

“Yes, they do, I am probably going to hear from Betty soon about Tim’s whereabouts, although weather or not she will tell CPS that Tim’s here is a different story entirely.”

“Jason? Dick?” Tim called out sleepily.

“Sorry buddy, did we wake you?” Dick asked.

“No, couldn’t sleep anymore.” Tim said, his voice sounded tired from lack of sleep.

“Tim, I called our friend, she’s coming by at 11.” Jason added in.

“Good to know."

“Do you want to move downstairs?” Dick asked. “Bruce and Alfred would love to meet you in person.”

Okay, Tim answered.

With help from both teens, they were able to move Tim to the downstairs family room couch.

“Master Dick, Master Jason,” Alfred said as he walked to the room.

“Hi, Alfred.” Jason said casually.

“I’m guessing your Tim, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I‘m Alfred Pennyworth, but you can call me Alfred.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Tim said shyly

“Alfred do you know where Bruce is?” Dick asked.

 “Right here,” Bruce said, “Leslie here early. There weren’t many people in the office today as she thought.”

“Hello, Tim I’m Dr. Tomkins, you call me Leslie.”

“It’s nice to meet you Leslie,” Tim said, in the shyest voice any person could have.

“Don’t worry, Bruce filled me in on what’s going on now: You have my word I will tell a single soul or your parents about where you are I promise.” Leslie said assuredly.

“Thank you,” Tim said.

Okay, Timmy, do you want just me to stay, or do you want another person here too while Leslie examines you? Jason asked kindly wondering if Tim wanted somebody else here for support as well as him.

“Jason, would you mind if Dick stayed too please?” Tim asked uneasily.

“No at all.” Jason said.

 

 

 

Wayne Manor

10:17 a.m.

June 29

* * *

Since Bruce and Alfred were ushered out of the family room. They decided to wait outside until the examination was over. When Leslie finally came back out of the main room hours later Bruce spoke up.

“How is he?” Bruce asked, nervously,

“Only bad bruising, no broken bones or fractures.” Lesley answered.

“Thank heavens.” Alfred said relieved Tim would be okay.

“Until the bruises heal though, Tim is not allowed to move around much." Leslie said.

 “Good to know". Bruce said.

“Oh and I would like to say, that I think you and the others would make a better family for Tim then his parents ever would.” Leslie said.

“Thanks Leslie”. Bruce and Alfred said together.


	14. Betty shares info with Wayne’s and Brown’s and Roy Tim shares info with Wayne’s and Brown’s and Roy

Wayne Manor

July 1

9:17 AM

July was a slow month to say the least. Tim was finally settling in to his new life at Wayne Manor. Jason and he were getting fairly close to each other like brothers should be. Tim got to see Stephanie often every weekend she dropped by the house for brunch. Bruce was the loving caring father his own dad and mom could never be. Alfred was loving caring grandfather Tim wished he had for years. And lastly, Dick was the older brother Tim was she had. Along with Cassandra who was like a big older sister Tim never knew he needed in his life.

 Jason to put it mildly wonder why Betty hadn’t called him about where Tim was. When he asked Stephanie about it she told him that her aunt was on a summer cruise getaway with her new boyfriend Alan, Stephanie met him once, and he seemed like a nice guy, a perfect fit for Betty, he worked as a secret agent for GCPD and apparently that cruise was officially their first date.

Then there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it” Jason said getting up from the dining room table room table. When he opened the door he saw Roy, Betty, and what he assumed was her boyfriend Alan.

“Guys, what are you doing here?”

"I brought my boyfriend here and I’m calling a meeting to order about some of our next steps on what to do about Tim’s parents.” Betty said casually.

She called me from her office and told me to come here.” Roy said.

Jason had to admit, Betty had a way of getting people together.

“Guys, you got my message.” Betty said nervously,

“Betty, I’m not mad, but what is going on?” Jason asked in an understanding voice.

“I think Tim's parents, are trying to find him.”

“What?” Dick asked, as he came into the room followed by the others.

“Wait, where‘s Barbara?” Betty asked

“Right here.” Barbara said.

“We need to talk, bring everyone to the family room.”

Everyone quickly nodded, and went to the family room. Betty then got a laptop from the bookshelf in there.

“Betty, Stephanie asked, what is this laptop doing here?”

“A few weeks ago, before Jason saved Tim I got a message. Its from Connor Kent. He and some of his other friends ,looked in files from the bank from where Tim parents get their money, they found them illegal documents, they think his parents are working with some kind of crime gang in Gotham. Now this just proves that, Connor was right according to what he and his friends found in those files, and now I think Tim’s parents paid some guys from the gang to look for Tim.”

“How did the laptop get here?” Alfred said.

“That is my doing,” Alan said, “Before we left on the cruise. Betty asked me to leave a laptop here in case the event should come that we should plan our next steps together in catching and stopping Tim’s abusive parents and the crime gang.”

 “So, in other words you sneaked in here.” Jason said just to clarify.

“Yeah,” Alan said.

“So does that mean my parents are going to take me away from you guys?” Tim asked voice sounding scared.

“No of course not.” Everyone in the Bat family said competently.

“We well protect you nothing bad is going to happen. Dick said, confidently.”

“Dick’s right.” Jason said.

It was then decided that, everyone promised no matter what risks they have to go to. They would protect Tim.


	15. Tim and Stephanie meet Batman, the Justice league and the young Justice team

Wayne Manor

July 2

  12 p.m.

 After today’s events Stephanie and Tim decided to be a good idea have sleep over the Wayne Manor. Betty said she would contact Stephanie’s parents and let them know that, Stephanie was saying that Tim’s new house for the night. She and Alan left after Betty made the call to Stephanie’s folks.And the two friends spent whole entire rest of the day with the Bat Family.

Eating junk food, playing video games, and watching some good old movies. Stephanie saw how Tim acted with the Wayne’s they were like his one true family. The family Tim never knew he was missing his life and she was grateful for Jason coming into Tim’s life.

That evening Tim awoke to the sound of footsteps coming from downstairs, it had woken up Stephanie to. Together the two of them went downstairs just in time to get to the parlor to see the big grandfather clock could shut.

“Let’s go check it out.” Tim said excitedly.

Stephanie nodded in agreement, for she knew there was no way to argue with Tim Drake when his mind was fully set on something.

The two of them spent the first few minutes trying to figure out how to move in the giant clock. After a few tries they were able to click open.

“An elevator.” Tim said curiously wondering why it was behind the grandfather clock. Together the two friends stepped side and the door shut behind them.

The elevator dropped down rapidly, and fast before stopping abruptly. Causing both Stephanie and Tim to be forced out of its doors. The two friends eyes widened in disbelief they were in the legendary Batcave.

“This is incredible.” Stephanie said in amazement.

“Yeah,” Tim agreed.

Do you think it’s possible that Bruce Wayne is the legendary Batman? Tim asked.

“Hmm” Stephanie said, in agreement. Bruce Wayne the perfect civilian cover up no wonder no one had found out except for a few close friends of Bruce Wayne.

Tim spotted a teleportation kind of device on the far side of the room.

“Hey, Steph come check this out.”

She walked over to where Tim was and saw the teleportation device to.

“This has to lead to where the Justice Ieague is.” Stephanie theorized.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Tim asked. “Let’s go.”

Stephanie only nodded in agreement. And the two of them disappeared inside the machine.

 

* * *

Mount Justice

July 2

12 PM

Tim and Stephanie exited out the portal. Only to arrive in some kind of mountain. Tim glanced around and so did Stephanie it looked like normal average house.

“This looks like where the sidekicks hang out.” Tim said.

“Yeah,” Stephanie agreed, “This must be the place where the sidekicks get their missions to.”

From behind them, a laugh sounded, “I told Bruce it was only a matter of time before the two of you found this place, or the Justice League headquarters.” A familiar voice said. Stephanie Tim walked around in shock there stood Jason in a Robin costume.

“Jason, so you are Robin I knew It!” Tim said loudly.

“I have to admit,” Stephanie said, “I thought Tim was a little off on that theory, but apparently I was wrong.”

 Jason only chuckled he knew it was only a matter of time before Tim or Stephanie or both of them found a way to the watchtower or either Mount Justice. Bruce on the other hand, thought that would be almost 2 years before they found anything. Dick and Jason just laughed at him when he said that.

“Since you guys are already here. Do you want to meet my teammates and the Justice league?” Jason asked.

“Can we?” The Two kids both asked at the same time.

Jason nodded and went to go get everyone else.

“Dick and I both told you that it wouldn’t be two years, before Stephanie or Tim found out about this." Jason said to Bruce.

“Okay, you were right.” Bruce said, with a chuckle.

J'ohn chuckled along with Bruce. “Your kids, where right my friend.” Martian Man Hunter said. He couldn’t believe he took Bruce's side on this.

“I took their side in that bicker.” Barry said.

Everyone else on the Justice league nodded in agreement to Barry.

“So, what are we all standing around here for? Let’s go see these two kids." Wally said.

Stephanie and Tim were surrounded by all members of the Justice league and the young Justice team. Tim couldn’t believe it. All his theories were pretty much starting to come true.

“So these are the two kids you said wouldn’t find out about this until later on in their lives.” Wonder Woman, AKA Diana said.

"Looks like they beat you to the punch Batman." Capt. Marvel AKA Billy Batson said, with a laugh.

“It seems that they have.” the first Green Lantern, Hal Jordan said.

“Yes, they have.” John Stuart, the second Green Lantern said.

“Yeah,” Dinah and Oliver AKA and Black Canary and Green Arrow said together.

“It seems that you outsmarted by two eight-year-old.”Clark Kent AKA Superman said and couldn’t stop laughing, it was hysterical that two kids outsmarted Batman.

Aqua Man AKA Arthur chuckled along with Superman.

“Yes indeed.” said Zatara.

“This is why I took your sons side in the first place Batman.” The Flash AKA Barry Allen said.

“We agreed with Nightwing, and Robin when this whole thing started.”  All the Young Justice members said at once.

Shiera Sanders AKA Hawk girl and Carter Hall AKA Hawk man only nodded in agreement to what the young Justice team had said. After everyone had been introduced to Tim and Stephanie.

Me and Stephanie both promise that Betty or anywhere else in Gotham or the whole entire world will not know about this. We are good that keeping secrets.” Tim said.

Stephanie nodded in agreement, “We will keep things hushed, you can trust us.”

“I know we can.” Bruce said.

Jason glanced over at Tim still not believing that, this kid would be third Robin and that Stephanie was the third Batgirl and before that she became the fourth Robin for a time. Then again, the world worked mysterious ways things could change in an instance without you really knowing.       


	16. Dark side

Crime Alley Street Ways

July 7

9:17 PM

Jack walked along the dark alleyway Street where the famous Thomas and his wife were murdered. Jack and his wife had felt pity for the young Bruce Wayne that had lost his parents in that alley. Most people avoided that place as much as possible. For the fear of getting killed themselves, unless you had shady business there the place was avoided. Jack and Janet were trying to make fake evidence to make Bruce Wayne look like a criminal, but no such luck had presented itself to them. Which is why Jack was meeting with a guy who could do the job right.

Janet had gone on ahead to make sure there appointment had not been cut short. That is why Jack loved Janet with all his heart she was a woman of business never pleasure.

When he entered a small Canadian bar on the west side of Crime Alley. He saw his wife peacefully sitting at one of the bar stools, chatting with some fine looking young gentleman. Jack assumed there contact.

“You the guy we're looking for?” Jack asked in a dark tone.

The man chuckled and he nodded. He was the guy they were looking for indeed.

“Mr. Drake, to what do I owe this high class payment for?” The man asked.  
”Mario, you know by me now to know what I desire from you and your crime gang.”

Mario chuckled, “Of course I do my dear old partner in crime. How else did you pay off your college debt?”

When Janet had first gotten pregnant with that devil son Tim. Jack remembered an old pal that worked in Gotham Mafia. Together Jack and Mario worked during the nine months Janet was pregnant.

With the money they had gotten from robberies other crimes along with the cash from both parents, they were able to the rest of Jack’s college debt. So that he could graduate college early. They used the rest of the cash to buy a nice house for Janet and himself, after that the husband and wife had cut ties with the Mafia until now that is.

Tim was gone and the two of them were willing to do anything to that that good for nothing devil son back. Bruce Wayne had their son for now, but they would get him back no matter what it took.

Bruce Wayne though wasn’t the problem that was the issue though. It was Bruce Wayne ward and second son: Jason Todd. That kid knew a lot more than he let on in order to get there biological disgrace back, they would have to get rid of Jason Todd. With him out of the way they would be able to get their son back and their lives would go back to normal.

Little did they know that Robin was spying on them. Jason felt like something was off. It had begun to aggravate him to no end, so he went out with Kid Flash and Ms. Martian to go check it out they were on the roof of the Canadian bar that Jack and Janet were in, and they heard everything that was being discussed.

“Okay, this could be a bigger problem then I originally thought it would be.” Robin said to the two teammates.

Kid Flash nodded in agreement, this could be bigger than Robin had originally thought.

“Maybe we should tell Nightwing and Batgirl about this.” Ms. Martian said.

“I think we should to, one problem though if we tell them we may have to move Tim as far as we can away from this mess until it’s over.” Robin says, his tone one of uneasiness.

Jason knew that, if they moved Tim out of Gotham he would feel like he was being abandoned again. He didn’t want to do that to Tim. He'd never be able to live with himself if he did. He couldn’t imagine doing that to poor Tim.

“Then we won’t move Tim out of Gotham.” Kid Flash said. “We'll move him to Mount Justice. He would still get to see you and the others. And he will be away from his parents.”

“Tim‘s not the target, I am.” Jason said.

“Why would be a target to begin with?” Ms. Martian asked.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Robin said. He knew that if he told then everything. They think he was going crazy.

That was something Jason would avoid telling anyone until the day he died. He didn’t need people thinking he had gone off the rocker. That would be a bigger mess to fix than anything he did as a rouge-hero. He knew that for sure.

“Try me.” Ms. Martian challenged.

“I am the person that started all this and I would be a person to get rid of in the Drake’s eyes. I’m nothing more than a threat or a stone in the way. In order for them to get their son back. They would have to use me as bait.”

“I’m sorry I asked then.” Ms. Martian said.

Jason knew that, in order to prevent Tim’s parents from taking him back they would have to start planning for the worst. Or at least what was to come if and when the Drake’s and the Mafia crime gang of Gotham City would plan their attack in order to get Tim back, with no trace of kidnapping him behind or evidence of any sort behind in their wake.

Jason knew he could not be his hot headed alternate self. He had to be what he was turning himself into. A kind caring soul who loved his teammates, family and friends. He couldn`t afford to destroy what he had created now. The cost would be too high for him to bear. Robin made a mental note to make sure that if his other version somehow showed up in anyway he`d be the one to end it. No one he cared about would get caught in the classifier of that time bomb. No way in hell. That was a disaster waiting to happen on the edge of Gotham streets. He wouldn’t allow it to happen. And nothing would change his mind on it.


	17. Thef of  the Night

Wayne Manor

July 18

9:07 PM

As far as life is going Tim considered his life to be going quite well. He felt more open with the Wayne’s then he did with his own family. He had the occasional nightmares really, but was comforted by people who really did care about him. He even met the famous Barbara Gordon daughter of Gotham city police Commissioner Gordon. She was like the sister, second order sister that he never knew he needed.

The Justice league had accepted Tim like another family member with open arms the same went for Stephanie as well. The two friends kept the secret of Batman and Robin hidden well along with the identities of all of the Justice League members and young Justice Team. Life seem to be going pretty well for young Tim Drake indeed.

He thought that, maybe just maybe that Bruce Wayne was adopt him. Once everything was settled now that is, his parents for one were still on the hunt for him. They could use them as bait to lower Batman into a trap. And they would probably reveal his secret identity to the world. Tim could not let that happen. With everyone in the entire Wayne family and company on the lookout for Mr. and Mrs. Drake. Tim thought he could rest easy for a while. Although he knew for a fact he`d probably stay on his guard just in case.

“Tim.” Jason called, “Are you coming or what?” Tim’s eyes widened, he had almost forgot tonight was the night that he was helping Batman, Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing on patrol tonight.

“Coming.” Tim called, as he quickly got up from his chair in the study and went to the Batcave.

When he got to the cave, he saw Kid Flash and his mentor Flash Tim could only assume that they were here to guard him long with Alfred. Tim couldn`t really blame the bat family for taking this precaution with him. They had a right to be as worried as they were.

“Okay,” Bruce said. “Are you sure I don’t need to go over what we previously discussed earlier?”

“You worry too much Bats.” Flash said.

“We got everything ready just in case they decide to try something tonight.” Kid Flash said.

Oracle then appeared out the teleporter. “Sorry I’m late Batman.” She said.

 “It‘s okay Barbara.”

Tim understood why Bruce was taking these precautions. It was also good thing he didn’t go overboard like most people.

“Dad, don’t worry I’ll be fine.” Tim said.

Bruce’s heart fluttered with joy at the sound of that. He hadn't been called dad since Dick was a little kid.

“Yeah,” Dick sat in agreement, “Tim will be fine. He has got enough protection.”

Jason only nodded in agreement. He knew Tim would be fine. He had enough protection from the fastest man of life. And also he sidekick, so Jason wasn’t too worried.

Cassandra even agreed to what Dick said. She was pretty sure that if Tim was going to get abducted. The Drake’s allies would have a hard time getting Tim back to his parents.

 

* * *

After every one of the Bat Family minus Oracle had left. Tim was working at the Bat Computer, for you see he was looking for anybody that had a link to his parents. He knew Jack and Janet would get hired help to try to get him back, since not much crime was in Gotham tonight for some odd reason. Tim and enough time to look for any possible link up of hired help his parents could possibly gotten.

Before he decided to do this. He radioed the bats to look out for any of his parents hired help on the streets. Tim figured that with the bat family, and since Batman had radioed the Justice league for extra backup just in case his parents decided grab Tim tonight they wouldn't have a chance.

He heard the sounds of both speedsters pacing around the Batcave floor they paused at every sound that wasn’t the Bat- computer. They were waiting for an attack on the Batcave to commence, but that wasn’t happening the moment.

Then the sound of a smoke bomb entered the cave. The speedsters were quick to try to put it out: unobservant of Tim at the moment. Which gave the person that set off the smoke bomb to push a pressure point on Tim`s neck knocking him out. It wasn’t the person who had thrown the smoke bomb though it was Oracle. She knew she had to get Tim out of the cave fast. She thought she should get him to Jason and the others. He be safest with them. While she was moving Tim she felt a sharp prick in the back of her neck knocking her out dropping Tim on the floor in the process. The same sharp prick knocked both speedsters out to while they were trying to put out the smoke bomb .Then the person who had caused the commission picked Tim up and tapped on his earpiece, “Boss its Kyle, I got what I came for.”

 

* * *

 Jason could tell that something was wrong. Which is why he radioed in both Red and Green arrow for the check in at the Batcave when they told him that both speedsters were unconscious along with Oracle he feared for the worst.

“Bruce, Dick, guys we had a problem.”

“What’s wrong?” Nightwing asked.

“Tim has been kidnapped and I think it was one of the Mafia gang’s henchman. We have to get a team to together in order to get him back.”

“Aren’t Wally and Barry watching him along with Barbara?” Bruce asked.

“I called Oliver and Roy when it was their time to check in and they found the 3 of them unconscious by a smoke bomb and Tim's gone.”

Then Jason saw a truck pulling out of an alleyway. Grabbing his binoculars he was able to use the special lenses to see what the truck was carrying. His eyes widened in shock to what he saw, a truck was carrying Tim.


	18. Rescue mission2.0 the  end of it all

Wayne Manor

July 19

8:15 AM

All of the Bat Family and friends searched all night for any leads on the truck that was carrying Tim. No luck though had come. Jim Gordon offered his services to the Wayne family when he came to tracking down the young Tim Drake and getting him away from his parents. Bruce said yes to this since the Batman and his comrades had no luck in finding a truck carrying an eight-year-old kid.

Jason was furious, not at Barry and Wally though. He didn’t blame them for trying to put out the smoke bomb that was only a distraction. He wondered then if coming back to past was a good idea. Since he had done this he had caused more trouble and messes then he did in his previous life.

He thought he should just go back to being dead since that proved to do better for everyone that him sticking around. Then he thought of Tim, he had done so much good for him he couldn't just walk away now, not when he the most.

That afternoon Jason decided he would gather up the Young Justice and Dick to try and track down that truck.

 

* * *

Mount Justice

12:13 PM

Robin B20

Robin entered the mountain only to find all the young Justice members by Ms. Martian`s bio ship. “What’s going on?” Robin asked.

“Nightwing managed to track down the truck that was carrying Tim.” Kory said. 

“So, all we would have to do,” M’gann said.

“Is find the truck and we will find Tim.” Raquel finished.

“They what are we waiting for?” Jason asked, “Let’s go.”

Everyone nodded in agreement and boarded the ship.

* * *

 

The ride was a quiet one, until Wally broke the silence. “Rob, me and Flash are so sorry for letting Tim get captured. If we had just had an eye on Tim this wouldn’t have happened.”

“I don’t blame you for what happened, I don’t blame Barbara either. The person who kidnapped Tim knew what he was doing and probably knew a way to distract all you in order to get Tim.” Jason said, he didn’t blame any of them. It wasn’t any of their fault.

“Thanks.” Wally said.

“What’s the plan Robin?” Kaldur asked.

“If we find the truck and inspect it, maybe somebody driving or in the truck left some kind of clue of where they’re taking Tim.”

“Aren’t they taking him to Jack and Janet?” Garfield asked.

“They could be.” Jason said. “Or could be moving Tim to somewhere else until later on this evening or later on in the day. Then meet Jack and Janet then.”

Then the team heard a sneeze from the back of the ship. Artemis went to the back of the ship to investigate and found one Stephanie Brown.

“Stephanie?” Artemis asked shocked, “What are you doing here?”

Everyone turned around shocked Stephanie was on the ship.

“I came here to help I’m not letting Jason get all the credit for the rescue mission.”

Jason couldn’t help but laugh. Stephanie had a point, she couldn’t just let Jason have all the rescuing hero credit.

“Okay Stephanie, I’ll make you a deal you can help us, but you need a superhero name." Jason said.

“I got one.” Stephanie said. “My superhero name will be Spoiler and just to sweeten the deal. It will be a one-time thing, unless Tim becomes one himself later on in the future.”

“Deal.” Jason said. He wasn’t sure if Tim would become the third Robin or not.who knows though Tim may just surprise him.

Dick, Wally, and Artemis along with everyone else agreed.

* * *

Big black truck that took Tim

East side of Gotham, Mary Alice Morten Street

12:48 PM

Finding the truck and camouflaging the bio ship, so no one would see it. The Team then moved towards the black truck. It was one of those many trucks Jason would often see during the holiday seasons. It was big enough to carry an assortment of goods and presents for parents or the kids. It also had wheels that could survive any kind of weather.

For one reason or another it may Jason think that one of the Drake’s accomplices was a driver for The Holiday Travel Company. Gotham's biggest traveling service for the holidays and whatever special occasion people had been required those big trucks to make deliveries.

When he told the others this nobody objected the possibility of that.

"It is possible that the person working for Jack and Janet or persons could work for  THTC.” Connor said.

“Of course they could.” Zatanna said. “But why would they work for them when the company pays their employees very well and gives them big holiday bonuses whenever a holiday comes around?”

“If I had to guess, they needed a lot more cash than the company paid them.” Stephanie said.

“I don’t think that’s it” Aqualad said.

“Then what?” Raquel asked.

“You see the way the truck looks?” Batgirl said, “The outside looks like it’s worn down and looks completely racked, so the person who works for the company could have been fired years ago.”

“Hey,” M’gann called from the driver’s side of the truck, “Does the name Kyle Angus Kristinse me anything to any of you?” She had gone to inspect the front of the truck from the outside and saw an I.D in the driver seat.

Jason knew the name. It was up one of the guys he Batman had busted two years ago before he had died, for stealing robbing banks and stealing kids presents from THTC. Why would he be working for Jack and Janet Drake?

“Me and Batman busted that guy two years ago.” Jason said.

“Why is he working for the Drake's now?” Nightwing asked.

Oracle pulled out her holographic laptop and started looking up Kyle Kiersten.

“Guys, listen to this apparently Kyle works with the Mafia crew.”

“And according to what Robin, Kid Flash and Ms. Martian heard weeks back Jack Drake has friends in that Mafia. Roy added in.”

Jason felt like he was going to murder someone. This was going to be a bad fight when the time came. It was time to activate operation rescue mission 2.0 the end of it all. Jason planned this week’s ago it was time to put it into action.


	19. Fate to change of a past one

Wayne Manor

July 20

12 PM

Jason was sure that, if memory served him correctly when it came to using the bat computer it had a giant network able to track down any place on earth or even space. It gave Jason the idea of looking on the computer that afternoon. Since today was a day the villains of Gotham and the world decided to take a vacation. This would be a perfect time to track down Kyle. Ms. Martian had given Robin ID to try and track down Kyle while they tried back at the cave. They contact each other if they found something. Jason had been looking for almost two hours to try to track down Kyle so far no luck. Then he had an idea what if he tried invisible ink?

Since the back of the ID card was blank he thought maybe there was an address or something on it could lead him directly to Tim. It was worth a try, Jason got up and went to the cabinet where Batman or decoding messages and such in invisible ink.

He got a full bottle of reviewer and a big cotton swab and dipped it in reviewer. And started rubbing it on the back of the ID card. Jason was right an address was on the back of the card and it revealed that the address was one warehouse on Gordon Street. Warehouse 278 to be exact.

Jason’s heart stopped he hadn’t been anywhere near that warehouse since he had been here, and in said warehouse since 2039. Since he had been killed by the Joker a second time. The first had been when he was 16 in the year 2014. His memories were jumbled and messed up when he came to remembering when exactly died. The second time around, the outlaws had disbanded and Jason was once again on his own.

He had managed to track down Joker down to a warehouse, but the same thing happened as it did the first time he had died. And as the bomb had been ticking down to zero. Jason wanted nothing more than a second chance to make things right. To see his friends and family again and to be on better terms with Robin number three. Instead of just calling him a replacement for himself, so that Batman wouldn’t do something stupid and get himself killed. Now that Jason had a chance to fix things he wasn’t going to mess it up and take this chance at a new life for granted.

He decided if Tim was to take this place instead of him and die in his place. He would most definitely bring back up. They would save Tim Drake, he would save him he had to. Even if he gave up his own life in the process. So, he called M’gann.

“Hey, M’gann it‘s me I think I know where Tim is.”

 

* * *

Gordon Street warehouse number 278

6:05 PM

The plan was simple or at least in Jason’s eyes it was. Capt. Marvel, Aqua man, and the rest of the Justice league would create a distraction for the henchmen. While the young Justice team slipped inside the warehouse to rescue Tim.

“Team A.” Batman called over the communicators, “Move into position for distraction.” Team A moved into position and the sound of a smoke bomb and fighting could be heard within the range of two straight seconds.

“That’s our Q.” Jason said as he and the others headed into the dark of the warehouse.

Jason had to admit the warehouse didn’t look as rundown as it did when he was killed in it. He would never say what he thought out loud about the warehouse or anything in his past life. He thought it was better if he kept it a secret or a closed -up part of his past life he would probably eventually forget.

The gang walked had just a few inches, a light came on, and their tied to a chair with Tim.

* * *

“Tim!” Jason yelled out as he and the others ran towards him, but they were blocked off by an electric wall. A slow clap could be heard from him above Tim.

“Well, well, well” Jack’s voice said from above his son, “I have to admit I was a little  worried that you wouldn’t show, but it seems I was wrong.”

“Let him go.” Starfire and Aqualad said angrily, they both didn’t want Jason and Dick’s newfound brother to get hurt by this man that was supposed to be his father.

“I don’t think I will.” Jack said. "He loves you and he knows everything about you, how can you trust him when he would reveal your secrets to the world?"

“He won’t do that.”  Superboy said angrily.

“Yeah,” Beast Boy said in agreement.

“We can make tell all of your secrets to us.” Janet said, as she appeared on the platform next to her beloved husband.

"He won’t say anything to you guys." Kid Flash said.

“He lost your love ages ago when he was first born. He will never say anything to you.” Artemis added in.

“Oh but he will.” Janet said. “If me and my husband put all your lives danger.”

With a push of a button on a controller Jack was holding all of the  Young Justice Team members were tied up and dangling over a pool full of big sharks

Janet got down from above Tim and pulled the gag of his mouth. Jack followed straight behind his wife.

“No, please don’t hurt them!” Tim yelled out, in  a frantic panic he didn’t want his family to get hurt.

“We won’t hurt them. We will kill them unless you tell us every little secret about them.” Janet said with certainty in her voice.

“Tim don’t!” Miss Martian said fearfully

Rocket and Zatanna along with Oracle and Batgirl all nodded in scared agreement with Ms. Martian.

“Wait,” Tim said, “Don’t all good villains answer questions the heroes have for them before they kill them?”

“Yeah,” Red Arrow said in agreement with Tim. “Don‘t they?”

“Yeah, don’t you want to know what the heroes have to ask you?" Spoiler added in.

Jack and Janet seemed to think about it for time turning away from the heroes for the time being, unaware that the heroes had managed to get away from the sharks thanks to Ms. Martian’s strong telekinetic powers.

“You did good babe.” Connor whispered to M’gann as he kissed her cheek.

“Thanks Connor.” She whispered back.

When they turned back they weren’t surprised to see that the heroes had freed themselves.

“Indeed they do.” Jack said. “What do the heroes want to know?”

“How did you find out about Tim’s placement in The Big Brother Program?” Spoiler asked.

“Ms. Gardens accidentally slipped and told us, while we were trying to put in Tim summer school. We didn’t think it would be necessary to pull him out” Jack said.

"Once the person mentoring him met Tim, we were worried that, Tim would tell his mentor that, he was in trouble. When we found that the person mentoring him, was Jason Todd son of Bruce Wayne and second Ward of him. We saw how much Jason cared about our son and would do anything to take them away from us and our plans for him." Janet added in.

While Jack and Janet talking to the others they didn’t seem to notice Robin sneak away to where Tim was and untie him.

“You mean protect him from you guys,” Batgirl said.

“Yes, all you guys did was hurt him and cause him pain." Oracle agreed.

While this was happening Jason finished untying Tim and they hugged.

“Thank you Jason.” Tim said.

“Any time buddy, I will always be here for you.” Jason said, with honesty in his voice because no matter what timeline or place Tim was. Jason would always be there for him.

“We didn’t cause him pain we were simply shaping him into the man was meant to be.” Jack said.

“A man who would be the next heir to the Drake fortunes.” Janet added in.

“Oh really?” a voice from behind the two of them, the voice was Jason’s.

“Because it seems,“I’ll be the third in line in Bruce Wayne’s will.” Tim finished for him. Then, Jason knocked Janet and Jack out. 

“We won.” Nightwing said happily. He turned and kissed his beloved Starfire.

“Yeah,” Jason agreed, “We did indeed.”

Everyone then went for a giant group hug. They had won and now there was no more Jack and Janet Drake or Tim Drake for that matter. Only Tim Drake-Wayne.


	20. Epilogue

Wayne Manor

Two years later

Spring time

 Life worked in strange ways when it came to Jason Todd. In the past two years that followed life floated peacefully. Batman and Robin were still a crime-fighting superhero team, but things were changing for the better. In one way or another some would say that, this timeline was the right one. The one that Jason was meant to live in. And have a happy life, so in short that’s what kind of happened though it took a while to get used to it.

* * *

Dick winded up working at Wayne Enterprises for a long  time, he never did go back to Bludhaven. He would spend the rest of his life in Gotham City if he had to. He wasn’t leaving ever again. He married Starfire in the first year Tim became part of the family and now were expecting a baby girl they were going to name her Mar'i and speed the rest of lives together and Dick and Kory are very happy together.

* * *

Tim loves his new family and friends and lives happily at Wayne Manor. He sees Stephanie often and she and Tim are training to become the next Batgirl and Robin. Tim loves his life more than anything, and now the new life in his hands possibilities for his future are endless. And he spends a lot of time with his new brothers, uncle, sisters and father.

* * *

The Young Justice team and everyone else makes sure that Jack and Janet Drake never get out of prison. After everything they put Tim through the court decided that those two should be locked up in prison for life with no bail money to get out, as for Jack and Janet’s partners in crime they’re all sentenced to hanged, and cut all ties with their families and never see the light of day again after their deaths they are going to hell to rot for all of eternity.

* * *

Wally, Artemis Garfield, Kaldur, Zatanna, Raquel, Connor and M’gann along with Roy and Barbara come by Wayne Manor often to spend time with their new partner on the team, soon to be the next Robin and are all one big family. When Dick got married the whole entire team was there and Wally was Dick’s best man. And now Dick hear’s that Artemis and Wally are going to get married soon. Dick will be Wally’s best man for sure. Soon after that, weeding will be Connor and M’gann’s wedding and everyone will be there for both of them.

The Justice League is still same as always fighting crime and stopping bad guys. The only thing that has changed is that they all come by Wayne Manor, constantly to hang out with young Tim Drake. And our 100% sure that he’ll make a great Justice League member and young Justice Team mate.

* * *

Cassandra works at Gotham City Orphanage to help care and love for all those lonely kids, so they have someone to turn to when they need to. Cassandra loves her job and all of the kids in it. She thinks one day she will turn Gotham city orphanage into the place it was always meant to be.

She is dating a guy named Alastair Marries, and they are very happy together and plan to start a family sometime in the near future.

Stephanie Brown is now in training to be the next Batgirl. She will be Spoiler for the time being, and passed her mantle down to a successor some time in the near future.

* * *

Betty and Alan have gotten married, but don’t plan to have kids anytime soon. After everything that has happened with Tim they decided to wait on it. They have all the time in the world. Betty kept her word about putting in a good word with Gotham City Child Protective Services and the Wayne family had no trouble adopting Tim Drake for themselves.

* * *

Barbara is now going off to college to become a future cop of the GCPD, but not in the way most people think for you see, after everything that went down with Tim and Drake's she’s going to start as a crime reporter and work her way up to Police Commissioner. Just like her father. As for Jim Gordon, he could not be more proud, sure he was against her working in law enforcement before, but after he heard that she helped Bruce Wayne with Tim Drake’s abuse case he was more than ready to accept the fact that his daughter is more than ready to work in law enforcement.

* * *

Bruce and Alfred plan to spend their lives happily working in the Batcave until they retire. They will leave the mantle of Batman to Dick when Bruce retires, but if Alfred knows one thing it's that, the creator of Batman will help the future Batman from the sidelines and who knows maybe Bruce Wayne, playboy, billionaire will finally find someone to settle down with.

* * *

As for Jason he’s not sure about his life, sure he prevented Tim’s life from being hell, but he’s not sure what he do without being Robin. He knows that he will pass the mantle of Robin down to Tim when he wants to be the next Robin on his own terms, but what is Jason going to do when the time comes? He then got an idea he could be Red Hood again, but this time he will be a hero instead of anti-hero.

He is quite happy with his life. Even though, he’s forgetting his past one he doesn’t mind it’s probably for the best if he forgets his past life anyway.

Jason is happy with his new life he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Jason, come downstairs it’s time for the family picture”. Tim called from the foyer.

“Coming” Jason answered.

As he headed towards the family room, he couldn’t help but reminisce about his life. He had many ups and downs in his life, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world. As he went into the family room. He went to go stand in between Tim and Dick.

“I’ve been wondering Jason,” Dick said, “If you could go back in time to change things would you?”

“I wouldn’t.” Jason replied.

“Why not?” Tim asked curiously.

“Because after everything that’s happened, I don’t think going anywhere back in time wouldn’t be necessary.” Jason replied.

“But if we went on a on an adventure, that involved time travel you come with Dick and I right?” Tim asked.

As the camera was being set up Jason answered, “Of course I would.”

“Okay, everyone smile.” The photographer said.

Everyone smiled at the camera as it took the picture. Jason couldn’t help but think. _I am so glad that I’m living a life that I was meant to and I am happy I saved Tim. Who knows, maybe someday we will go on a time travel adventure._


End file.
